Birdsongs and Wind Chimes
by Twisted Tigeress
Summary: Speedy couldn't shake the sound of her laughter out of his head, right before she clawed him in the chest.   He didn't think he would ever be able to forget it.  SpeedyxCheshire


"Why do _I _have to go? Why can't Aqualad?" Speedy complained, examining his reflection in his hand held mirror.

He used a small comb to perfectly brush his red hair, until he was content on how it looked. Bumble rolled her eyes, wings buzzing beside him annoyingly. "Because, Idiot! Don't you remember what Cyborg said a while ago? _I'm _the leader, and you need to listen to me!"

Speedy grumbled an affirmation, while standing up from his position on the couch and heading towards the door. "Later, BumbleBitch."

His shooting was quick, but apparently not quick enough. With every glowing arrow he sent whizzing her way, a grunt of frustration passed his chapped lips.

She dodged every single one, sometimes deflecting them with the green sleeves of her kimono, and other times disappearing before they made contact with her lithe frame.

In place of where her face should have been when she vanished, a large cat-like grin and amused eyes floated.

Her shrill laughter rang through his ears, as he carelessly fired his arrows, just wanting to get at least one direct hit. He was tired of this, of not being able to land a single shot.

The girl re appeared, her Cheshire mask seeming to mock him, the huge grin and neon eyes beautifully painted on the item covering her face.

Her black hair was tied into two pony tails, green ribbons holding them tightly together at the sharp looking ends.

They ran through the forest, in a pursuit that Speedy was determined to win. She danced along the tree tops, her above average agility over powering Robin's.

Even her advanced speed and martial arts skills out shone the Boy Wonder's. He could tell she was a master acrobat, the way she twirled swiftly, her flowing green sleeves swinging around, easily swatting his arrows away as if they were nothing more than pesky flies.

Speedy stopped in his tracks, as the masked girl dropped delicately in front of him. He reached into his sheath quickly, drawing out an arrow. He loaded it into the golden bow and waited for her to move, so he could take his shot.

Her laughter filled his ears again, the sound in between wind chimes and a bird's song. The sun was setting; darkness engulfing the woods in which they fought.

The girl raised her pale arms, the sleeves of her kimono sliding down them slowly, revealing her hands. And the long menacing claws which were attached to them by black straps on her wrists and forearms.

With one last high pitched giggle, she swung her arm at Speedy, the blades slicing across his chest. He cried out, falling to his knees in pain, and reached for his communicator. "Titans… Backup…" he managed to whisper weakly.

"Speedy! Speedy, where are you!" The sound of Bumble's yelling roused him from his unconsciousness. Speedy snapped his head up, his neck popping painfully.

His eyes scanned the perimeter, but Cheshire was nowhere to be found.

He was both angry, and relieved she had gotten away. There was no way he would be able to defeat her on his own.

"Over here!" he struggled to call out to Bumblebee, propping himself up on his elbows. His chest throbbed painfully.

There were 4 slash marks in his tight fitting suit, allowing him to peer down at his injuries. He could tell they weren't very deep, either an accident on Cheshire's part, or she was being merciful.

Most likely the latter, considering she would never make such a stupid mistake.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you, Speedy?" Bumble shrieked, flying over to him.

He hastily re told the events prior, watching as Aqualad and Mas Y Menos came running from the foliage.

The group carried him back to their tower tiredly, and placed him down on the couch. "Dios mío Speedy, lo que te has metido en este tiempo?" Mas Y Menos yelled in unison, Speedy having not the slightest idea what was said.

"Get some rest, Speedy." Aqualad advised, turning around and diving into the indoor pool they built. Bumblebee nodded in agreement, buzzing away quickly.

He was left alone on the couch after Mas Y Menos sped away, allowing him to think.

_She dodged every single one of my arrows! No one ever dodges every single one of my arrows!_

His brow furrowed in anger, frustrated that Cheshire was able to escape so easily. Speedy couldn't shake the sound of her laughter out of his head, right before she clawed him in the chest.

He didn't think he would ever be able to forget it.

**So there's chapter one of my Speedy and Cheshire fanfic ;) Review if you liked it, hopefully you did Sorry it's extremely short, just wanted to get it over with. The other chapters will be much much longer. I promise! R&R!**


End file.
